The use of portable consoles in automobiles and trucks is very common and such units are widely available. Portable console units are typically placed either on the floor or seat of a vehicle and come in a variety of different sizes and shapes, depending on the type of articles to be stored. A relatively simple console version mounts over the floor hump overlying the drive shaft and provides separate receptacles for beverage containers, coins, maps, and boxed facial tissues. Other more sophisticated versions are available for use by business travelers to accommodate articles such as briefcases, document files, and the like.